Memories of Love
by moooooonk
Summary: Semuanya menjadi kenangan, saat jauh di awal pertemuan dimulai. Sasuke memulai harapannya hari itu, mengenal Hinata dan meraih apa yang diinginkannya.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos**

**Genres : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**SasuHina**

.

_**Memories of Love**_

.

.

.

Memori yang tersimpan di kenangan masa lalu, Sasuke hanya menduga kenapa hujan sebagai pengingatnya.

Dua tahun yang lalu, saat Sasuke masih duduk di bangku SMP. Musim hujan sebagai penanda ingatannya, awan mendung selalu muncul saat jam pelajaran usai. Sekolah khusus laki-laki tak memperlihatkan keanggunan saat seluruh siswa memenuhi koridor saat bel pulang berbunyi.

Sasuke beruntung dia membawa payung, hujan turun membasahi jalan yang di lewatinya. Sekolahnya berseberangan dengan sekolah khusus perempuan, banyak kesempatan yang dimiliki oleh pelajar dari kedua sekolah itu. Banyak dari mereka yang menjalin hubungan khusus dan memilih pulang bersama.

Segerombolan gadis tampak bersemangat membicarakan sesuatu di bawah lindungan payungnya yang berwarna cerah, terkadang mereka mengeluh dengan cuaca yang merepotkan. Sasuke tak punya pilihan lain selain melewati jalan yang sama dengan segerombolan gadis itu. Sasuke mempunyai fisik yang lebih, hal tersebut mengganggunya saat beberapa gadis mencoba mendekatinya. Bagian celana bawahnya sudah sepenuhnya basah saat menghindar dan malah menginjakkan kakinya di kubangan.

Sasuke merasa sial hari itu, tapi juga merasa beruntung. Hari itu pertama kalinya mereka bertemu, Sasuke memilih berhenti di halte bus.

Hujan semakin deras, seorang gadis mendekap tas sekolah di dadanya. Matanya sesekali menengadah memastikan hujan yang menimbulkan nyanyian khas. Sasuke tahu gadis itu membutuhkan payung untuk melindungi tubuh mungilnya dari hujan. Rambutnya panjang, wajahnya manis dengan rona merah yang menyebar di kedua pipinya, dan matanya yang terus membayangi pikiran Sasuke.

Gadis itu sempat menoleh ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke membeku dengan perasaan baru yang pertama dialaminya. Tapi Sasuke tak menyukai saat gadis itu memergokinya, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan halte bus itu. Gadis itu menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung. Sekedar harapan kecil untuk perasaan konyol yang terkadang dianggap remeh oleh Sasuke.

Tapi tak ada salahnya bila terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Masa lalu tidak hilang, harapan yang terlupakan sudah terjadi di depan mata, Sasuke mengetahui namanya.

Tahun pelajaran baru, Sasuke tak merasa bangga meski dirinya diterima di SMA favorit dengan nilai tertinggi. Naruto sahabatnya merasa bersyukur dapat diterima di sekolah itu. Upacara penerimaan murid baru sudah terlewati, Naruto banyak mengenal orang-orang di sekolah umum tersebut. Orang-orang yang tentu saja asing bagi Sasuke.

Tapi tidak semua orang, dari situ Naruto memperkenalkan semua orang yang dikenalnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke tak tertarik atau mencoba bersikap ramah, Naruto sudah menduganya. Yang terakhir membuat Sasuke kembali ke masa lalu, tepat dua tahun yang lalu.

Naruto menyapa dua orang gadis berambut gelap dan cerah. Sasuke mengenali gadis berambut gelap itu. "Sasuke, kenalkan dia Hyuuga Hinata. Dia satu SD denganku sama seperti Sakura-chan!" Sasuke merubah pandangannya ke arah gadis berambut gelap yang menundukkan kepala di hadapannya. Hyuuga Hinata, Sasuke tak merasa salah dia gadis yang ditemuinya di halte bus.

"Sa-salam kenal." jika sebuah kesalahan, Sasuke ingin menghentikan detak jantungnya. Hinata menunjukkan senyum manisnya, wajahnya merona yang Sasuke yakin bukan untuknya, melainkan Naruto. Sasuke menyadari sesuatu, mungkin ini pertemuan pertama bagi Hinata tapi tidak untuk Sasuke. Sasuke selalu mengingatnya, namun Hinata menyukai Naruto.

.

.

.

Hati Hinata tidak kosong, tapi bukan berarti kesempatan tidak ada.

Mereka mendapat kelas yang sama, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, dan juga gadis berambut merah muda bernama Sakura.

Jam istirahat sudah berjalan sepuluh menit, Sakura menarik kursinya mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Mengajaknya memakan_ bento _bersama dan sesekali menawarkan isi _bento_-nya. Sasuke bersyukur Naruto dan Hinata ikut bergabung ditambah dengan Kiba dan Chouji yang membuahkan tawa namun hambar bagi Sasuke.

Naruto mengambil isi _bento_ Sakura, Sakura tak menerima hal itu tapi Naruto menikmatinya. Sasuke tahu Naruto menyukai Sakura, mungkin hal baik baginya. Hinata gadis pemalu yang menyantap gulungan telur dari sumpitnya, Sasuke bisa mencoba mengambil perhatiannya dan menghapus nama Naruto lalu mengganti namanya.

.

.

.

Ada yang lebih istimewa saat Sasuke bersama Hinata, Sasuke berharap waktu bersedia untuk berhenti.

Kenyataannya Sasuke dan Hinata tidak pernah benar-benar mengobrol, mereka terlihat bersama jika ditambah dengan Naruto dan Sakura. Sasuke terlalu menghemat energinya untuk sekedar berbicara, sedangkan Hinata, gadis itu terlalu pemalu dan canggung terhadap Sasuke. Tapi mereka cocok di kesunyian, Sasuke terkadang memikirkan itu.

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, saat langit sore musim semi memberikan kenangan tersendiri bagi Sasuke. Hinata selalu menyisakan waktunya saat jam pelajaran berakhir untuk memberi makan dua ekor kelinci di halaman belakang sekolah. Gadis itu terlihat damai di mata Sasuke, wajahnya lembut jelas terasa hangat saat Sasuke mendekatinya.

Sore itu, kedua mata lavender itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke, jelas tak menduga Sasuke menghampirinya. Namun senyum manis berhasil membuat Sasuke kaku. "Na-namanya Shiro," Hinata menunjuk satu kelinci berwarna putih. "La-lalu ini Rini." kelinci lainnya yang lebih kecil berada di pangkuan Hinata.

"Kau menyukainya?" Sasuke memajukan posisinya, memandang kelinci yang berada di pangkuan Hinata. Hinata mengangguk kecil lalu mengusap kepala kelinci itu.

Keduanya memilih untuk diam, Sasuke menikmati keadaan itu. Sebelumnya tak pernah terjadi, Sasuke bahkan tak mengakui perasaan senangnya saat itu. Cepat berlalu, sore dengan oranyenya terlalu diharapkan.

.

.

.

Ada satu hal baru bagi Sasuke, bagaimana Hinata mencoba terlihat kuat dengan perasaannya.

Festival musim panas yang diramaikan dengan yukata bagi para gadis. Sakura datang bersama Ino dengan _yukata_ merah mudanya yang sesuai dengan rambutnya, jepitan kecil mempercantik rambut pendeknya. Naruto lebih tertarik dengan penampilan gadis yang disukainya meski Sakura mencoba menarik perhatian Sasuke.

Chouji sudah memulai acara makannya sebelum Sakura dan Ino datang, sedangkan Shikamaru lebih memilih menemani Shino yang tertarik dengan serangga musim panas yang didapatnya. Sasuke menunggu satu orang. Di antara kerumunan banyak orang Hinata muncul dengan _yukata_ polos berwarna ungu muda, rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai menutupi punggungnya.

Sasuke tak melepas pandangannya, Hinata tersenyum menghampiri teman-temannya. Nafasnya tersengal dan semburat merah membuatnya manis malam itu. Hinata alasan Sasuke bersedia menghadiri festival itu.

Tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke selain mengikuti kemana arah gerombolannya pergi, Hinata berjalan di belakang Naruto yang sedang mencuri perhatian Sakura. Ada pandangan menyedihkan saat itu, Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya lalu keberanian menggerakkan tangannya untuk menarik tangan Hinata.

Hinata tak mengerti sifat Sasuke, Sasuke membawanya pergi dengan alasan yang tak diketahuinya. Keduanya berdiam, menjauh dari keramaian dan hanya disinari cahaya redup. Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di atas rerumputan.

"Sejak kapan?" suaranya keluar dengan tangannya yang menarik Hinata untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Eh?"

"Kau menyukai Naruto."

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, perasaannya tak bisa ditutupi sekarang. Sasuke tahu dan tak menyukai semburat merah Hinata. "Pertama kali bertemu dengannya." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, Sasuke merasakan dirinya lah orang itu.

"Dia tak menyukaimu." Hinata diam beberapa saat setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ada kesedihan di wajah Hinata, tapi itu sebuah kenyataan. Sasuke bisa merasakannya.

"A-aku tahu," Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya terasa panas saat itu.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata, menyalurkan perasaannya walau mungkin Hinata tak merasakan itu. "Ada orang lain yang lebih memperhatikanmu." suara riuh orang-orang di tengah jalannya festival hampir memakan suara Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke lebih memilih Hinata, itu jelas. Alasan mengapa Sasuke menolak Sakura.

Sakura menangis saat kelas hanya menampung dirinya, wajahnya dia sembunyikan di kedua tangannya. Naruto datang dengan tangannya yang hampa, mengusap lembut kepala Sakura.

Hinata mengintip dari pintu kelas, mungkin patah hati lebih tepat untuknya. Hinata bukan siapa-siapa saat itu, Hinata bukan apapun untuk kedua orang yang dipandangnya saat itu. Jadi hanya Sasuke yang Hinata sadari masih memanggil namanya. Menarik tangannya sekali lagi dan membawanya ke tempat yang diinginkan Sasuke.

"Aku menyukaimu." Hinata mendengar dengan jelas Sasuke mengatakan itu dan Hinata tahu itu ditujukan untuknya. Sulit, tapi itu menjelaskan mengapa Sakura menangis, mengapa Hinata perlu melihat Naruto mengusap kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

Hinata merasa bersalah dengan rasa sakitnya. Ia tak mengerti dan menundukkan kepalanya dengan kebingungan, perasaan sedihnya terlupakan dengan debaran di dadanya yang tak biasa. Suasana menjadi membingungkan, Hinata tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Namun Sasuke tak memikirkan banyak hal setelah mengatakan itu, kesadaran memberikan sedikit keberanian.

Tarikan di kepala Hinata menjelaskan semua, ciuman singkat yang Sasuke berikan menghilangkan segalanya. Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang memandang punggungnya, Sasuke tak sanggup untuk bertahan lebih lama di hadapan Hinata. Rona kemerahan tidak hanya di wajah Hinata.

Di bawah langit biru dengan awan putih yang tipis, Hinata bisa merasakan panasnya. Hinata berhenti saat itu, berhenti menyakinkan dirinya bahwa Sasuke tidak dapat menjadi seorang teman baginya. Karena ada yang hilang sekaligus terambil dari dirinya.

.

.

.

Hinata tak mengingat Sasuke, tapi musim hujan dengan pemuda angkuh yang diingatnya.

Hujan di musim gugur dengan warna kuning, jingga, hingga merah di dedaunan. Hinata berteduh di bawah payungnya yang berwarna biru tua. Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak Hinata mencoba menghindari Sasuke. Wajahnya selalu memanas jika menangkap tatapan Sasuke yang mengarah padanya.

Ciuman pertamanya sudah terlewati dengan mudahnya. Hinata tak tahu harus berbuat apa meski sesuatu mengganjal di hatinya, jadi Hinata mencoba menjauhi Sasuke.

Sasuke mengetahui perubahan Hinata padanya. Saat hujan semakin deras, Sasuke melihat Hinata berdiri di tengah lapangan dengan perlindungan sebuah payung. Gadis itu tak menyadari kedatangan Sasuke setelah sebuah tepukan di bahunya berhasil menjatuhkan payung yang dipegangnya.

Hinata dengan cepat merasakan guyuran air hujan saat perlindungannya terlepas, Sasuke menggantinya dengan payungnya. Hinata kembali merasakan detakan jantungnya lebih cepat saat itu.

Mereka pulang bersama, dengan jarak yang hanya dibuat oleh ujung payung masing-masing. "Kau menunggu hujan berhenti saat itu," Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke, menatap bingung dengan telinganya yang menangkap ucapan Sasuke.

"Dua tahun yang lalu." Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya menyadari sesuatu. Mungkin Hinata melupakannya atau mengingatnya dengan baik.

"K-kau?" Hinata membulatkan matanya, meraih wajah Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan mendongakkan kepalanya ke samping. "K-kau me-meninggalkan payungmu saat itu." Hinata kembali mengingat kejadian dua tahun lalu di mana pemuda dengan tampang angkuh memberikannya sebuah payung.

Hinata tak mengenalnya, tanpa penjelasan atau sekedar penolakan dari Hinata, pemuda itu pergi dengan memberikan payungnya. "Ma-maaf, aku tak menyadari i-itu kau." Hinata tersenyum kecil, meremas ujung seragamnya yang sedikit basah.

Sasuke memandang Hinata dari ekor matanya. "Setidaknya kau ingat."

.

.

.

Karena tak ada lagi selain sebuah pelukan, Hinata begitu lemah sekarang.

Hinata tak sepenuhnya melupakan Naruto meski Sasuke terus membuyarkan perasaannya. Hari itu terlalu menyakitkan, Sasuke merasakan perasaan Hinata. Tidak ada yang damai, Hinata tak pandai menyembunyikan rautnya.

Naruto sudah meluluhkan hati Sakura, mereka mengakui hubungan keduanya setelah sehari mereka berkencan. Hinata sudah menduga, tapi dia lemah karena tak bertindak.

Awal musim dingin yang mengilukan, butiran salju belum bermunculan namun membekukan semangat Hinata. Sasuke benci melihat Hinata begitu menyukai Naruto, Sasuke membenci dirinya karena kesalahan yang tak diketahuinya. Semuanya begitu rumit saat itu, kebahagian yang ditunjukkan Hinata hanya senyum palsu yang mudah pudar.

Malam di mana salju turun, Sasuke mendapati Hinata berdiri sendiri di jalan yang selalu dilewatinya sepulang sekolah. Butiran salju mengotori bahunya yang tertutupi mantel musim dingin, juga getaran kecil yang Sasuke sadari. Sasuke tak berniat membiarkan Hinata.

Hangat menyadarkan Hinata, bening matanya dihabiskan di pelukan Sasuke. Begitu erat, Sasuke memeluk Hinata tanpa berniat melepaskannya. Perasaan baru mulai tumbuh, Sasuke yakin untuk membuka hati Hinata hanya kepadanya.

"Lupakan Naruto."

Suara sesak Hinata yang Sasuke benamkan di ciuman lembutnya, rona merah yang Sasuke kagumi menghentikan tangisan gadis itu. Sasuke menghapus jejak air mata Hinata, membelai pipi Hinata yang kemerahan. Tatapan lembut Sasuke membius pandangan Hinata. Akhir dari semuanya, Hinata mengerti ada seseorang di sampingnya. Hinata menerima perasaan baru yang diberikan Sasuke.

.

Tidak ada lagi, Hinata bisa menyadari perasaannya. Perasaan sesungguhnya pada Sasuke.

Hinata mengeratkan mantelnya saat Sasuke tiba di hadapannya. Sekaleng kopi hangat dari _vending machine_ sedikit mengurangi udara dingin yang dirasa. Sasuke duduk di samping Hinata, membiarkan kesunyian lagi-lagi menenangkan keduanya. Jalanan tertutupi tipisnya salju putih, gelapnya malam diterangi sinar lampu jalanan.

Hinata masih menundukkan kepalanya, Sasuke memilih untuk menunggu. Keadaan yang tak berjalan lancar bagi Hinata, persiapannya untuk mendengar hubungan baru dari kedua temannya belum cukup menguatkan Hinata. Hinata membutuhkan Sasuke tanpa disadarinya, Hinata lebih baik membuka matanya lebih cepat.

"Te-terima kasih." Hinata meremas tangannya sendiri yang tak terlindungi sarung tangan. Tangisnya sudah berhenti karena lelah, matanya sudah mengering.

Sasuke meraih tangan dingin Hinata, membagi kehangatan dengan tangannya. Sasuke tak menerima andai saja Hinata menolak, tapi Hinata membalas genggaman Sasuke. Sasuke yakin Hinata sudah sepenuhnya menerima, kepalanya terangkat saat Sasuke memanggil namanya.

Wajahnya memerah dan membuat musim dingin terasa lebih hangat, sentuhan kecil di hidung Hinata memberinya kesadaran. Hinata bisa melihat saat itu, pertama kalinya Sasuke tersenyum dan memberikannya sebuah pelukan yang tak terlupakan. Jadi pemuda angkuh yang diingatnya tak seburuk yang dibayangkan.

.

.

.

Sebuah puncak yang menyisakan akhir.

Musim semi kembali terulang, semuanya di dominasi dengan warna cerah dari bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Perasaan yang tertanam di tempatnya masing-masing tumbuh dengan subur. Hinata tak menolak genggaman tangan Sasuke yang semakin mengerat.

Keduanya duduk di kursi taman, menikmati indahnya bunga sakura yang mengelilingi setiap pandangan mata. Sasuke tak terlalu menyukai apa yang dilihatnya, tapi Hinata yang menjadi kekasihnya tak memerlukan banyak cara untuk memaksa Sasuke.

Musim yang dinantikan banyak orang, Sasuke menghargai alasan itu. Naruto datang bersama Sakura dengan cengiran khasnya, tangannya melambai ke arah Sasuke yang tak dipedulikan Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum menyapa Hinata dan tentu saja dibalas oleh Hinata. Keadaan berjalan seperti sekarang, Sasuke tak menyesal memberikan sebuah payung pada Hinata. Langit tak mendung seperti waktu itu yang masih menawarkan harapan yang tak pasti.

Tapi keajaiban memang ada, Sasuke tak sekedar mengadukan pengharapan. Hyuuga Hinata menjadi orang yang pertama bagi Sasuke.

Sinar matahari tak terkalahkan dengan keindahan bunga sakura, begitu cerah dan hangat. Memberikan suasana baru yang menyegarkan. Kelopak bunga sakura musim semi yang terjatuh, kenangan baru kembali tercetak membentuk rangkaian yang tak terlupakan.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

_**Yosh, terima kasih yang sudah berniat membaca fanfic ini heheh. Maaf kalau banyak kekurangan dsb...**_


End file.
